


Getting a Little Action In

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said staying in on a Saturday night was boring had clearly never been to bed with Trevor Langan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a Little Action In

The Spanish expletives flowed out of Rafael’s mouth like expensive champagne as he gripped Trevor’s hand that was resting on his chest. He felt a cramp forming in his thigh and didn’t give a damn. Trevor was close, he knew he was close, felt his balls drawing closer to his body; slapping harder against his ass.

“Dios mío, cuchura, dios mío, dios mío, fuck, fuck, Trevor!”

Rafael whimpered as he felt Trevor fill him; held the note longer than even an opera diva would. And he let out a sound of pleasurable pain when Trevor bite his shoulder.

“My leg!” he finally gasped.

“Baby, are you OK?”

“Don’t you fuckin move, just drop my leg…carefully.”

Trevor did as he asked on both counts. Rafael began to shake his leg some, mostly ignoring the pain but also knowing he needed to get the blood circulating again. He wasn’t as young as he used to be but that would never let him stop any bedroom acrobatics to get him and Trevor off. This time it was spooning, which had always been a good position for them. The height difference, and Trevor’s significant size, always made it an adventure. And now, breathing hard and still impaled on Trevor, Rafael felt like the king of the world. He reached back and caressed his fiancé’s face.

“Are you OK?” Trevor kissed his cheek, unable to kiss his lips. He knew Rafael’s body would relax in a moment or so and he could slip away from him. But he loved Trevor to be close when he was still feeling the effects of orgasm.

“Yes. Shit!”

Trevor stroked his hand through Rafael’s thick hair. He could feel him coming down, his body slowly going from rigid to relaxed. And when it was time, Trevor was gentle as he pulled out of him and lay with his back on the mattress. With speed he didn’t know Rafael had considering the rigorous sex, his lover turned and pounced on him. He kissed him until he was breathless, gulped in some air, and went back to Trevor’s mouth for more.

“I might not walk straight for a couple of days.” He smiled against Trevor’s mouth before kissing him again.

“But you feel good, babe?” Trevor’s hand slid down to caress his ass. He loved the way Rafael yelped when he spanked his cheeks.

“Mmm, I feel amazing.” Rafael leaned to whisper in Trevor’s ear. “I think I might feel even more amazing if you put my cock in your mouth.”

“You want a blowjob?” wrapping his arms around Rafael, Trevor rolled them on the mattress so that he was now on top. He loved the way Rafael’s green eyes glazed over when they were so close, when he knew he was about to be sexually satisfied again.

“Yes, mi amor.” Rafael smiled when Trevor kissed him. His lips moved over to the underside of Rafael’s chin and then to his ear lobe. Trevor took his time nibbling there before sliding down with his tongue along Rafael’s throat. His fiancé was getting wiggly already. A slow seduction was nice but this wasn’t the main course; they'd already enjoyed that. This was the dessert, coffee, and cigarette. And Rafael Barba liked his dessert, coffee, and cigarette not to be a tease. “Don’t make me wait, Daddy.”

Rafael knew his weakness. Trevor could only smile, an almost feral grin, as his mouth moved down Rafael’s body. His tongue licked from base to tip…Rafael quivered and gripped the sheets. Trevor could do amazing things with his mouth. 

He could make Rafael cry out his name, cry out the Lord’s name. His lips, tongue, and teeth worked Rafael over. The ADA reached a hand down to stroke his hair. His back arched off the bed as Trevor took him deep into his throat.

“Cuchura, cuchura, oh shit, ohhh yes!”

He felt it happening, felt the blood drain from his head at the same time he felt himself falling even though he was lying down. Rafael’s grip on Trevor’s shoulder loosened as he blacked out. Trevor swallowed every drop, kissing his belly before going to the top of the bed to check on him. He knew Rafael wasn’t dead but that didn’t make the experience any less harrowing. It didn’t happen often but every time it did, it nearly gave Trevor a heart attack.

“Babe?” he gently slapped Rafael’s cheek. “Babe, c'mon.”

Rafael slowly held up his hand. He was alive, barely, and that was just fine with him. Trevor had nearly sucked out his soul…it was a good night.

“Here, have some water.” Trevor reached for the bottle on the nightstand. He also turned the lamp on.

“Cigarette.” Rafael whispered, opening his eyes slowly as his brain came back to life. The light in his face was blinding but also hard to ignore.

“That can wait. Here, sit up just a bit.”

Trevor propped some pillows up and helped Rafael lean against them. Then he handed him the Fiji bottle. Rafael sipped slowly, a smile spreading across his face.

“That was awesome.” He said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Trevor kissed his lips.

“That was really awesome.”

“I'm very good to you.”

“Ooh, you are.” Rafael sipped more water. “I feel so trippy.”

“That’s lack of oxygen to the brain, love; it’s not necessarily a good thing. Just relax and drink your water…you should be just fine.” Trevor stroked Rafael’s sweaty hair and kissed his forehead.

Rafael did what he was told for a change, smiling as Trevor cuddled in the bed beside him. He wasn’t watching the time but soon enough the trippy feeling started to lift and he felt normal again. He finished the bottle of water before letting out a happy sigh. Whoever said staying in on a Saturday night was boring had clearly never been to bed with Trevor Langan. It was nice to feel Trevor’s head on his shoulder and his hand across his belly. It was nice to feel the warmth of his body close, protecting and loving him.

“Cigarette.” He mumbled.

“Alright, alright.” Trevor turned over and grabbed the pack of Marlboro Milds from the nightstand drawer. He knew Rafael was a casual smoker and the truth was that it didn’t bother him too much. He also knew that Rafael loved to have a cigarette after good sex, if he didn’t fall asleep. That didn’t bother Trevor much either. “Have it in bed.”

“You don’t like me smoking in bed.”

“I know, but I also don’t like the idea of you pacing around after having fainted. Go on, I’ll open the window.”

As Rafael lit up and pulled the blanket over his naked lower half, Trevor got up from the bed. He opened the one large window and then walked around the bed to open the other. He stared at Rafael for a moment and just smiled.

“Are you sure you’re OK?” he asked.

“I'm fine, cuchura. I feel great.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Nope.” Rafael shook his head and took a deep inhale of his cigarette. “That’s incredibly rare but still the truth.”

“I think I want a muffin. I’ll bring you back another bottle of water.”

Nodding, Rafael leaned back. He watched Trevor walk out of the room as he indulged in his cigarette. He was still feeling a bit lightheaded, the nicotine probably wasn’t helping. But damn, the sex had been amazing. He hoped he wasn’t getting too old for hot sex. 

It wasn’t as if he and Trevor wouldn’t always find ways to pleasure each other. But Rafael loved a sore ass and tired knees and wobbly legs. He also liked to occasionally faint or lose a little consciousness if he could get Trevor to play along with him. Those games weren't as easy to recover from at 40 something as they were at 30 something and especially 20 something. 

That was about the only time Rafael missed being 20 something. Sighing, he didn’t want to think about getting older and losing things like that. He wanted to think about the man he loved making a muffin in the kitchen naked. That was a very nice thing to think about at the moment. Who would want to think of anything else when there was that?

***


End file.
